Spell Bound
by Ultrawoman
Summary: COMPLETE AU Season 4 - When Willow’s spell is broken at the end of ‘Something Blue’ not everything goes back to normal ...but why? ...and what can be done about it? BS
1. Something More Complicated

****

Title: Spell Bound

Author: Ultrawoman

Rating: PG-13

Category : Humour/Romance

Summary: AU Season 4 - When Willow's spell is broken at the end of 'Something Blue' not everything goes back to normal ...but why? ...and what can be done about it? B/S

Disclaimer: All recognised characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy and not to me. The very beginning on this story is the end of the episode Something Blue, written by Tracey Forbes and directed by Nick Marck.

****

Dedication : This is for all my faithful readers/reviewers of 'Friends and Lovers' who I'm pretty sure are getting slowly depressed to death! I promise there will be some happiness in that fic eventually! Meanwhile, I hope this makes you (and anyone else who reads this) into very happy, smiley, Spuffy-type people! :-)

Chapter 1 - Something More Complicated

As Buffy struggled against a demon, another burst into the crypt knocking Spike clean on his back. It was bad enough that these demons were going after her and her friends but no-one messed with the Slayer's man! Launching into full-Slayer-attack mode, she knocked out both her own attacker and Spike's before rushing to the fallen vampires side.

"Oh, Spike.. are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Slayer.." came his response, the look in his eyes pure hunger for her and in seconds she was on top of him as they kissed each other passionately. Neither noticed that Xander and Anya were still grappling with a demon or the magical arrival of Willow on the scene, teleported in from Iroshmaha by D'Hoffryn.

"Let the healing power begin" the witch began to break the spell "Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken"

Thunder crashed and lightening flashed all around and suddenly, the demons were gone. The spell was broken but still Buffy and Spike were joined at the lips, much to the others dismay.

"Hey Buffy!" Xander called, trying to get her attention, "Buffy!"

It was as if she hadn't heard a word he'd said, as she continued to thoroughly enjoy herself on top of her 'fiancé', neither of them seeming to care that their display had an audience, or that they were on the floor of a dusty crypt.

When it became obvious that more than kissing was on their minds, Xander and Willow bodily removed the pair from each other.

"Xander get off me!" Buffy complained as her friend held her by the arms.

"What are you on, Red?" Spike demanded as Willow had hold of him in similar fashion. He yanked his arms from her grip and straightened his coat, still looking to the witch for an explanation.

"You were going to have sex" Anya told him flatly, "with Buffy"

The Slayer blushed as Xander finally let loose his grip on her and she glanced between Spike and the floor.

"Maybe we did get a little carried away" she conceded, "We did agree to wait for our honeymoon night"

"Woah" Xander yelled grabbing the blonde girls shoulders again as she and Spike began to advance on each other yet again.

"Get your hands off my woman Harris" the vampire demanded, grabbing Buffy's hands and pulling her away from the brunette, "Come on Slayer" he tugged on her hand as he began to walk away and she willingly followed him out of the crypt, a dreamy look in both their eyes.

"Okay, what the hell happened?!" Xander asked, completely shocked at the display he'd just witnessed.

"I kind of did a spell..." Willow said to the floor and Anya sighed.

"Yes, Willow, we know that, but you broke the spell, so why are they still all over each other?" she gestured toward the crypt door that Buffy and Spike had just disappeared through.

"I..I don't know" the witch stammered, "if the spell is broken, I just, I don't know"

"Something is so not right here" Xander said needlessly, "we should get back to Giles' and work this out, with any luck that's where they've gone too, the sun will be up in a few hours and I'm thinking the way she is right now, Buffy's not big with the wanting Spike to get all dusty"

"Let's go" Willow nodded and the three confused Scoobies made their way back through the graveyard towards Giles' apartment.

"So, you reversed the spell, Xander's demons disappeared and my sight returned, but Buffy and Spike are still...engaged?" the ex-Watcher was having trouble taking in the concept that the rest of the Scoobies had just explained to him, the same young people who stood before him now, nodding that he was correct "and they are where exactly now?" Giles wanted to know.

Willow was about to answer when Anya jumped in with both feet as usual.

"Probably having sex somewhere by now, they were pretty touchy back in that crypt, before and after the spell breaking. There was kissing and..."

"Anya, please" Giles begged for her silence on the subject.

"Yeah, Ahn, not loving the imagery here" Xander pointed out as random pictures of Buffy and Spike and certain types of straddling made him feel queasy.

"I was just saying..." she began again but Willow interrupted this time.

"I don't understand what went wrong" the red-head exclaimed, "I did the reversal, and everything reversed except that one thing"

"Let's think logically about this" Giles began, now in full Watcher mode, "What exactly did you say to make these things happen Willow?"

"Well, it was a basic will-be-done spell, it just went wrong" the witch explained, but Giles shook his head as he circled the couch the other three Scoobies now sat on, "No, what did you say to make each event happen?"

"I don't remember exactly" Willow shrugged and shook her head, feeling awful for causing so much trouble.

"I remember some" Xander piped up, "We were in the basement and we were talking about my dating bio and you said 'you're a demon magnet' and then I kinda was"

"And with Buffy and Spike, what exactly did she say then Xander?" Giles prompted, "Do you remember?"

"Er..." the boy fought to remember, "come on brain" he willed his memory to kick in and the words to come forth and the two girls either side of him, as well as the Watcher, waited in anticipation.

"Oh" Xander suddenly exclaimed, "I said Buffy needs Spike to find out about the commandos and Will said 'why doesn't she just go marry him'...I think"

"Good, good" Giles murmured as the Scoobies could almost see the cogs turning in the older mans mind. He paced the room a couple of times, a constant look of thoughtfulness on his face, before he turned back to the younger people and explained his thoughts.

"You said I didn't see anything, and during the time of the spell, I didn't" he said to Willow, who nodded mutely and waited for further explanation, "Then you said Xander was a demon magnet and for a time he literally was" another nod, and as he opened his mouth to make the point of his speech, Willow got it on her own.

"And I said Buffy and Spike should get married but they didn't actually do it yet" she said slowly and this time it was the British man who nodded in agreement.

"Exactly" he said, "that part of the spell has yet to be fulfilled"

Xander frowned hard.

"So you're saying, until the Buffster and Captain Peroxide tie the knot, their gonna be all...loved up?" he guessed with a look of disgust.

"Unfortunately, yes" Giles sighed, as the group shared a look. The implications of Willow's grief-driven spell just got a whole lot worse.

"There's so much to arrange" Buffy sighed, as she leaned back against her vampire fiancé's chest, both of them half lying in the graveyard, his back against a crypt wall and his arms around the Slayer.

"Doesn't have to be complicated" he told her, holding her close and kissing the top of her head, "Simple ceremony at the town hall, minimal guests, cut down on all the frills and spend more time thinking about the honeymoon" he grinned mischievously and Buffy tilted her head back to see that look she knew would be there on his face, not just evil but sexy as hell. She turned in his arms to kiss him deeply, but the pair were interrupted from going further by a group of demons attacking.

Immediately the Slayer and the vampire were on their feet, him standing just two steps behind her, seemingly watching her back, secretely hiding from danger as he could not fight since the soldier boys had put the chip in his head.

"You guys wanna fight" the Slayer eyed up the three assorted demons before her, "Fine, but we do it fast so I can get back to kissing my man" she told them matter of factly as all three came forward.

High kicking one in the head and knocking it flat on it's back, the Slayer proceeded to rain punches on the second as the third slipped past her to tackle Spike. Defenceless as far as he was aware, the vampire leapt out of the way of the attack and was forced to dodge all blows aimed at him instead of fighting back.

Buffy spun, kicked, hit, and fought for all she was worth and did manage to knock one demon unconscious but the other was stronger and soon had her by the throat, threatening to squeeze the very life from her.

A strangled scream reached Spike's ears and the sight of his 'betrothed' being handled in such away brought every bit of his angry nature to the surface. Without a thought in his head but Buffy's safety, he turned on the demon who's attack he'd been blocking and hit him so hard the creatures neck snapped, killing it before it hit the ground. 

There was a second when Spike noted he felt no pain in his head, no exploding agony of the chip in his brain, but the feeling of relief was short-lived as Buffy again gasped for breath.

Moving behind the demon that held his girl by the throat, he delivered a blow to the back of it's head, causing it to lose it's grip and drop the gasping Slayer to the ground. By the time her vision cleared and her breath returned, the pile of demons on the ground had risen from two to three and Spike's gameface was just shifting away, back to his human guise.

"You saved me" Buffy smiled, getting to her feet and rushing to her man, flinging her arms around him, "You were incredible"

"Did alright yourself" he told her, "Up until that last part"

Their eyes met followed by their lips, passion induced from the thrill of the fight. As they eventually let each other go he continued to grin.

"Best part is, pet" he told her, "No pain" he pointed to his head, "Can't hit humans but demons don't seem to set off my handicap"

"But _you_'re a demon" Buffy frowned a little, "I guess you'll have to change and be a good guy now though"

"No way" came Spike's disgusted response before he grinned again, that sexy smile that made the Slayer weak at the knees, "wouldn't love me half so much if I weren't so damn bad, would you Slayer?"

"Guess not" she smiled, kissing him again, before realising the morning was approaching fast, the dark sky beginning to grow lighter.

"We should get back to Giles'" she told him between kisses, but Spike was in no hurry to take his lips off of her, "Spike" she didn't like to complain but it was necessary, "You were the one telling me you didn't want to be a big pile of dust!"

Finally, she had him focusing on her words instead of the rest of her and, hand in hand, the unlikely couple headed back to Giles' apartment, making yet more plans for their wedding.

__

To Be Continued


	2. Something You Wouldn't Understand

****

A/N : I'll admit, I was a little worried about this fic. I've never really written anything like this before, all based on humour and some romance, usually my stuff ends up drama/romance or very angsty, but apparently my humour is okay since I got all these wonderful reviews. I want to thank you all - Rachel, artemis66, Michelle, tinkerbell42, dawn1, lykultrawomansfic, kathypg, Leanne8582, Azrielle, Roboshiflo, SpIkEs AnGeL - I'm really glad you like the fic and I really appreciate your kind comments, it's your reviews that made me work faster so I could update this fic as well as my other fic (Friends and Lovers). Also, just wanted to mention, this fic will not be very long, I'm estimating about five chapters right now and it might not be quite the story you are all expecting but, I hope you like it anyway. Keep on reading and reviewing please! Here's chapter 2...

__

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Chapter 2 - Something You Wouldn't Understand

"Giles?!" Buffy called as she came through her father-figures front door, a smoking Spike beside her.

"Oh, bloody buggering hell...!"

The vampire soon began to shout and curse as his hand caught alight just before the Slayer closed the door and she hurried him into the kitchen, shoving his hand under the faucet as she called Giles again.

"Where is he?" Buffy mumbled before advising her fiancé to keep his hand under the cool water for a while as it would help him heal.

"I'm not helpless y'know" Spike snapped, annoyed by her fussing over him like a child, "I had enough of that from Dru when I was in that soddin' wheelchair" he complained, instantly regretting his words as the Slayer moved away from him, lip trembling.

"How can you compare me to her?" Buffy choked out, looking like she'd cry at any second as she back away from him.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry" Spike apologised, looking more sincere than he ever had, "I didn't mean to..."

"But you did" the Slayer interrupted, a tear trickling down her cheek, "You'll never love me like you loved her"

"No" he admitted it was true, quickly adding his explanation, "I love you more than I loved her" he smiled, taking his hand out from under the faucet and moving towards Buffy, pinning her back against the counter top, "I love you more than I ever loved anyone"

"Oh Spike" she gasped as his body pressed against hers and a feeling like electricity shot through her.

"Slayer" he whispered, bringing his lips to hers, one arm winding around her waist, pulling her closer the other tangling in her hair. All pain in his hand was subsequently forgotten as he was far too busy exploring this woman's body to notice the scarred flesh.

Bang!

The slam of the door made the pair jump apart, Buffy yelping with surprise and catching the attention of the man who had just entered the apartment.

"Buffy?" Giles called, and the girl came out of the kitchen to meet him, Spike on her heels, of course.

"Giles, where have you been?" the Slayer asked, her expression all innocence as she stood before her father-figure, the vampire beside her whose hand she gripped in hers tried his best to also look innocent, and failed miserably.

"Where have _I_ been?" Giles echoed with a look of disbelief, "I rather think _I_ should be asking _you_ that question?" he sighed, walking around the sofa and slumping down, rubbing his eyes, clearly sleep deprived, "Myself and Willow have been looking for you all night"

It was true. The ex-Watcher and the young witch had scoured Sunnydale until first light, desperate to find the unlikely couple before anything too hideous occurred, of course it only translated to hideous if you were the Scoobies, the same thing would be heavenly to Buffy and Spike in their current state of mind.

Of course, it wouldn't have helped even if they had found them, it had been quite decided that the spell was broken in all senses except the Buffy and Spike wedding-related part of it and that would only be broken after the event had taken place.

"We were in the cemetery, making more wedding plans" Buffy explained to Giles as she moved to sit beside him, Spike taking the chair opposite, the smile never shifting from his face or hers.

"Buffy" Giles sighed, "I know I'm wasting my breath, but this is not real" he repeated, hoping against hope that she may just blink and realise she was talking about marrying an evil undead creature, only recently slightly less dangerous now he had a government chip in his head.

"Look here, Watcher" Spike interjected, slightly annoyed "that bloody spell of Red's is over, and you know it. Me and the Slayer, it's for real"

Buffy smiled at him before turning back to Giles who wasn't sure whether to laugh, scream, or just give in to sleep.

"Giles, I meant what I said before" the Slayer told him, taking hold of his hand, "I want you to be the one to give me away"

He was so touched by her words and too tired to argue anymore, knowing it would do no good.

"I'd be honoured Buffy" he conceded, knowing this wedding was the only way the spell was ever going to end so he might as well make it at least a little bearable. The look in his almost-daughters eyes was so genuine, if he didn't know better he'd swear she really was elated to be marrying a man who's name came from his love of a torture device!

"If you two are done with the father-daughter touchy feelies" Spike sighed, "I think the old man here needs to sleep, luv" he pointed out to Buffy, as Giles proved him right and yawned.

"I'll have you know I am not in the least bit old" he snapped as soon as he could, "especially when compared to you"

Spike made a sound of disgust at this comment about his age.

"Yeah, but I look better" he mumbled as Giles got up and headed for the stairs. 

Spike was right about one thing, the man needed some sleep. After many hours of trying to find the still spell-bound pair, Giles had told Willow she must go and get some rest as he should too. He never planned to take her on his search but knowing she was too blame put Willows guilt into over-drive and she just had to do something to help. Xander and Anya were practically dead on their feet from the days exertion and had gone straight home while the red head and the older man had searched for their other friends.

When the sun began to rise, they knew the couple would be under cover, so as to avoid the chance of becoming Mr and Mrs Big Pile of Dust. Giles promised to call Willow the next day and, despite the fact they knew it was ridiculous, they were going to have to help Buffy and Spike to plan their wedding, and fast. The quicker they got married, the quicker the spell would be broken, and hopefully it could then all be forgotten, at least Giles hoped so as he flopped down, fully clothed onto his bed and fell asleep.

Downstairs, Buffy was already on top of Spike in the chair again, as he elaborated on his ideas for their honeymoon. The mood was soon broken though, as his stomach rumbled and Buffy went back to the kitchen to warm him some blood. Unfortunately there was none in the fridge.

"I'm gonna have to go to the butchers shop" she called to Spike, "We're all out of pigs blood"

"You don't have to go" the vampire told her, appearing behind her and grabbing her around the waist as she tried to put on her jacket.

"You need blood" she reminded him as he nuzzled into her hair and started to kiss her neck.

"Plenty right here" he half growled and all of a sudden she realised what he meant.

"Spike!" she yelled, jumping away from him, her stance not quite ready for a fight, but far from relaxed.

"What?" he made a face, not understanding her shock.

"You were gonna bite me!" she practically shrieked, but trying not to be too loud and wake Giles. She rubbed her hand absently over the part of her neck where his lips had been.

"Only a little bit" he grumbled, like it wasn't a big deal and he didn't know what all the fuss was about, "Didn't think you'd mind"

"Well, I do" she shot back, but her anger dissipated as she watched him, looking down at his shuffling feet, so close to looking like an ashamed little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Hey" she said more gently, moving to stand in front of him, lifting his chin with her hand, "just don't do that again okay? You kind of scared me...and not in the good way"

"I'm sorry" he said, so genuinely that her heart nearly broke.

"I know" she nodded, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close, initially still a little tense as his head rested on her shoulder, but soon calm again as she realised he was merely hugging her back and not moving to bite her this time.

It was about a half hour later when Buffy was in the centre of Sunnydale, buying some blood for her vampire love. As she came out of the butchers shop she almost walked straight into Riley.

"Hey" she smiled, though a little warily. Was this not the same idiot who almost ruined her happy day just yesterday? But Riley was sweet and she did feel a little bad that she might be upsetting him by marrying Spike.

"Hey" the farmboy replied in kind, "er, about yesterday..." he began as they walked from the shop together, "I think I got a little confused" he admitted.

"Oh" Buffy nodded in understanding, "I guess it was a bit of a shock for you, my engagement and everything" she continued on barely stopping to draw breath, "I mean, you probably thought something could happen between us and, Riley, I swear, if I wasn't going to be a married woman, I'd be more than happy to date you but...Spike is in my heart, I love him, and I'm sorry, but nothing you can say will make me change my mind about this wedding"

Riley stopped walking as did Buffy and he stood facing her, shaking his head to clear the jumbled thoughts that inhabited it.

"Buffy..." he said eventually, glancing away from her face and noticing something, the light catching on something on her hand as she held a bag of 'supplies' to her chest, "What's that?" he asked and she followed his gaze to see what he was looking at.

"Oh that's my engagement ring, silly" she giggled, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Before Riley could form a sentence in his head she frowned a little and continued.

"Well, I guess it's not super-beautiful but, Spike gave me it and that makes it more special than anything else in the world to me"

"Who is this guy?" Riley asked in frustration, "You said he was older?"

"Oh yeah, well he is older" Buffy explained, "but he doesn't look that much older, actually he's gorgeous..." she got this dreamy look on her face as she gazed off into to space and described the wonder that was her darling Spike, making Riley feel both jealous and a little nauseous.

"You wanna come to the wedding?" Buffy blurted out suddenly.

"I..." was the only word Riley could think of. He liked this girl, thought maybe he could date her, if things went well, maybe he'd be walking her down the aisle someday. His illusions had all been shattered between yesterday and today, hearing that she was marrying some older dream guy who went by the name of Spike.

Buffy looked over at him, awaiting a proper answer, but none came.

"Well, you can decide and let me know" she told him, "right now I really have to go"

"Don't you have class?" Riley called behind her as she walked away.

"Some things are more important" she called over her shoulder, smiling bright as the sun. She walked away with a spring in her step that only love could cause and Riley felt like he could quite happily throw himself under the oncoming bus. What did it matter? The way Buffy was now, she probably wouldn't even notice him.

__

To Be Continued


	3. Something Important

****

A/N : Well there is good news and bad news for you wonderful people reading this fic! Bad news is it will only be five chapters long - sorry. Good news is, I'm updating right now! I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed so far; RougeCrayon, angie, msu, Azrielle, Leanne8582, Shanasher, twisty-treat, tinkerbell42, Tobert, RoboShiflo, SpIkEs AnGeL1 - I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. I know 'Friends and Lovers' is kind of depressing right now and I promise it will get better, but I think this is a nice little light relief from the angst for the readers and me too! Oh and a quick note to Leanne, Buffy and Spike were not at _his_ crypt, just some random crypt, since this is early season 4 and he hasn't got his crypt yet, hope that made sense. 

Here's chapter 2 - everyone enjoy and don't forget to review please! :-)

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Chapter 3 - Something Important

Buffy and Spike took very little convincing when told by Giles and the Scoobies that their wedding should be sooner rather than later. Buffy was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be having a bigger ceremony with lots of guests and flowers and such but marrying the man she loved meant it would be a perfect day anyway, apparently.

The town hall was booked, a few flowers ordered and a tiny reception planned back at the Summers house, despite the fact everyone but the happy couple knew it would not be necessary.

Joyce had taken it all rather well. Giles had gone to see her, another trip Willow had insisted on being a part of, and the whole thing was explained to her. She was obviously surprised and shocked, but realised the wedding was necessary and the marriage could always be annulled once the magic ended.

She played the part of a happy but surprised mother when Buffy and Spike arrived on her doorstep that evening, with news that they were to be man and wife as soon as possible. Joyce said she understood why Buffy had asked Giles to give her away, and even accepted the fact that Spike wanted to call her Mum from now on.

Xander hated the idea the most. His Buffster marrying a vampire, especially Spike, was so disgusting to him, at first he refused to be a part of it, saying there must be anther way to break the spell and spending several hours trawling magic books before he conceded that Giles and Willow were right and there really would have to be a wedding.

Anya just seemed to find the whole thing amusing, if not a little strange. She enjoyed learning about all the 'strange and stupid customs' that humans have for their weddings, hinting once or twice, much to Xander's horror, that she may need to know about them one day.

The day of the wedding came fast, just five days after Willow's spell had originally been cast, four since it had been mostly broken. Of course the ceremony was in the evening, Buffy would have liked it earlier but again Spike pointed out to her she'd be marrying a big pile of dust if it was.

In one of the white dresses she'd chosen from the store near to the magic shop, Buffy looked a picture and Giles couldn't help but feel tears in his eyes when he saw her, so proud of the girl he saw as a daughter, even if this wedding was a farce. Joyce was similarly tearful as she got into the car with her daughter and Giles.

The guest list for the wedding was a short one, just Willow, Xander and Anya, as Riley had told Buffy unfortunately he had a prior engagement. She'd been a little hurt by that but nothing could bring her down for long, she was marrying Spike and she was just too excited about that to be worrying about anything else. There had been an argument, just one and it was small, about inviting Angel and Cordelia to the wedding. What the couple getting married didn't know, in fact what no-one at this wedding knew, was that an extra guest would be arriving without an invitation...

__

A few hours earlier...in LA...

"So, er, Cordelia" Doyle began, somewhat nervously, speaking to the girl behind the desk he was now sitting on as she shuffled papers, "I was thinkin' about maybe going out tonight, for a drink or something..."

"So what's new?" Cordelia interrupted with a smile, "Is there a night that you _don't_ go out for a drink?" with that she got up and headed for the door, papers in her hand.

"You have to let me finish speaking, princess" he called behind her, but she just smiled as she continued to walk away.

"What does it take to get that woman's attention" Doyle muttered to himself before gripping a hand to his head and falling from the desk he was perched on to the floor, a severe pain ripping through his skull. The clatter of him hitting the floor made Cordelia hurry back to the office, kneeling down beside him she tried to help any way she could as the man writhed in pain. 

After a minute or so, it was over and Doyle and Cordelia both breathed a sigh of relief as she helped him to sit up a little.

"Well, I just had to ask what would get your attention, didn't I?" he joked, but she didn't laugh.

"What did you see?" she asked instead, "in the vision"

"A girl" he told her, "blonde, beautiful actually, in a wedding dress...not sure what the dangers all about though, I didn't see a demon or anything"

"Well, that's weird" Cordelia frowned, getting up to fetch painkillers and water for her friend, who looked confused, "You sure there wasn't anything bad there?"

"Just this girl and her fella getting hitched" he told her with a slight shake of his head. In all honesty he knew why he'd had the vision because he knew who the girl was, but how could he tell Angel that Buffy was getting married...?

"Hey guys" Angel greeted as he came into the office, "Doyle, did you have a vision?" he asked, noticing the man's condition and the pills Cordelia was putting into his hand.

"Yeah, strange it was, it was a wedding" the Irishman told him before gulping his tablets down with the water Cordelia had fetched for him.

"But there wasn't any danger there?" the girl piped up.

"Well, there has to be a reason why you saw it" the vampire said, sitting down on the chair near Doyle, "did you get a name? A location? Anything?"

The Irishman sighed heavily, realising the truth would come out soon enough so it might as well be now.

"Angel, I'm sorry, the girl was Buffy" he said carefully. 

There was silence from Angel but Cordelia was so shocked she practically exploded.

"Buffy?! Sweet little Slayer girl is getting herself married? To who? And why wasn't I invited? And, my God, who the hell is she marrying?"

"One question at a time sweetheart" Doyle told her, before glancing worriedly at the silent Angel beside him.

"Answer that last question first" he said in a low voice finally turning from the floor to look at Doyle again, "Who is she marrying?"

"You're not gonna believe me" the half-demon told him but the looks both Angel and Cordy gave him told him he should tell them anyway, "It's your friend Spike" the Irishman said seriously.

To both Cordelia's and Doyle's shock, Angel began to laugh, something he rarely if ever did, but then the concept did seem somewhat surreal, the Slayer marrying an evil vampire, it was ridiculous...but the vision couldn't be wrong as Cordelia pointed out, stopping the nicer vampires giggling immediately.

"This can't for real" he said flatly, "Buffy and Spike? It's insane"

"Well, she does have a thing for the undead..." Cordelia reasoned making Angel even more worried. He glanced between his two friends before making a move for the door.

"I have to go to Sunnydale" he called over his shoulder as he left the room, there was no way he could let his Buffy marry his evil childe.

__

Back to the present...in Sunnydale...

"Are you ready for this?" Willow asked Spike, not so sure that she herself was ready, especially for the bride and come to that the grooms reaction when the spell was broken, but maybe she wouldn't have to worry about that if a theory she had was correct...

"Ready as I'll ever be" the bleached blond vampire beside her nodded.

Willow couldn't believe how different he looked in his suit, how smart and just...normal he looked. It was almost as strange as the fact that she was both maid of honour for Buffy and best-woman for Spike. Despite their differences, everyone had assumed Xander would be best-man given that he was the only male in the Scoobies, other than Giles who was taking the role of bride's father, but Spike didn't like the whelp and he didn't trust him, so he asked Willow to do it.

"You're the Slayer's best mate and you treat me decent enough even after what I tried to do to you" he'd told her, "You're the only one out of this lot, other than my Slayer, that I trust, and I love Buffy too much for this wedding to get ballsed up"

There was just something in his eyes, Willow so completely believed what he was saying, but then the spell meant that he believed it himself and would therefore be perfectly convincing...

The music began to play and the doors opened. Joyce hurried in and took a seat with Xander and Anya, as Giles then entered with the literally blushing bride on his arm. They made it up the short aisle and Giles somewhat reluctantly handed over his Slayer to the vampire who waited to become her husband. The ex-Watcher was sure this was the worst torture he'd ever been through, including the pain Angelus had inflicted upon him all those months ago...speaking of whom...

"Stop the wedding!!!"

__

To Be Continued...

**A/N2 : Before anyone says Doyle should be dead by now, (because he died in Hero which aired at the same-ish time as Something Blue and this is after Something Blue) this is an AU Buffyverse and therefore an AU Angelverse too, okay? ;-) Oh, and anyone waiting for me to update Friends and Lovers will not have to wait long...should be Sunday or Monday**


	4. Something Confusing

****

A/N : Wow! I can't believe how many reviews this story has got so far! I want to say a huge thankyou to all the wonderful people who reviewed chapter 3 - kathypg, msu, Tobert, RoboShiflo, Reader, tinkerbell42, Leanne8582, SpIkEs AnGeL, zanthine, RockAngel, artemis66 - you guys are the best! Here's chapter 4, which I hope you all enjoy and I hope it cheers up anyone who has just read chapter 17 of 'Friends and Lovers' ;-)

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Chapter 4 - Something Confusing

"Angel?!" Buffy gaped as she turned to see her vampiric ex-lover.

"Buffy..." he began, coming down the aisle, but Spike quickly blocked the way to Buffy and growled.

"She's not your bird anymore Peaches, so sod off" he spat angrily, with a quick punch, Angel knocked his grande-childe sideways and pushed his way through to Buffy.

"Spike!" she called to her would-be-husband, as Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a room off to the side of the hall, "What are you doing?!" the Slayer yelled, pulling her wrist from his grasp and looking like she might pummel him at any moment.

"What am I doing?" he echoed incredulously, but off her look he changed his mood "Please Buffy," Angel begged, "I need to talk to you alone"

Looking past her ex-boyfriend, Buffy saw Willow and Giles trying to calm Spike down. He didn't look badly hurt by the blow Angel had dealt.

"Five minutes" the Slayer said flatly, heading into the side room with Angel right behind her, who glanced back at the crowd of Scoobies with confusion just before he closed the door.

"Buffy, you wanna tell me why you were about to marry Spike?" Angel asked, figuring it was the best question to start with, even it did sound crazy when he said it.

"Why does anyone marry anyone?" came her answer, "Because I love him"

Angel shook his head as he paced the room, laughing without humour at what had to be a very sick joke.

"You cannot be serious" he raved, "he's a vampire!"

"Er, you do realise that you are too, right?" Buffy frowned and Angel nodded.

"I have a soul, he's just a demon" he protested at some volume and Buffy was getting sick of this now, all she wanted to do was get back into the hall and marry the man she loved.

"Buffy, we're talking about Spike here. Y'know, William the Bloody?" Angel's eyes were practically begging her to realise what she was doing and snap out of it but she didn't. The Slayer just let out a deep sigh.

"Yes Angel, we are talking about Spike, my William, the man I love" that stopped the vampire before her in his tracks and he stared open mouthed as the she continued "and the man that I am going to marry no matter what you or anyone else thinks about it" with that she moved toward the door but Angel spun around and caught her arm.

"Buffy, I..."

"No, Angel" she snapped, pulling her arm away again, and looking at him tearfully, "You meant a lot to me" she told him, "you still do, but what I feel for Spike, what he feels for me, it's beyond anything I can explain, beyond anything I have ever known"

The look in her wide eyes was so real, she almost had Angel believing her, but she couldn't seriously be in love Spike! Something had to be wrong with her. 

As the Slayer finally stormed from the room, Giles hurried over, promising her he would just be a moment but he needed to speak with Angel.

"Giles, you can't condone this, what she's doing, it's crazy" the vampire rambled as soon as the ex-Watcher approached. With a shake of his head, Giles denied his condonement.

"It's a spell" he said flatly, "It will break as soon as they are married"

"Oh thank God" Angel sighed despite his lack of breath "but why...?"

"It's a very long story and to be honest I really don't see what right you have to be told" Giles said somewhat coldly, he'd never particularly liked the vampire anyway but after what he'd done to Jenny when he was Angelus, and more recently of course, the way he'd tricked Buffy about his return to Sunnydale...

"I guess I deserve that" the seemingly younger man nodded, "and given that Buffy is in no danger, I should probably head back to LA" he smiled when he added, "I don't think I want to be around when those two realise what happened"

As Angel swept through the door, Giles watched his back disappear and sighed.

"To be honest" he said to himself, "I'm not so sure I do either"

"What did the great wanker want?" Spike sneered as Buffy came back to him, "Other than to smack me in the face?"

"He said I was crazy for marrying you" Buffy told him softly as he held her close, he knew how much the Slayer had cared for Angel, and he was so afraid of losing her.

"And what did you tell him?" he cringed as he asked the question, closing his eyes and preparing himself in case she had only come back to his side to tell him it wasn't going to happen.

"I told him that I love you" she said in a whisper, "and that nothing anyone could say or do would ever stop me from marrying you"

He smiled at that, a genuine grin not often seen on Spike's face, before moving in to kiss her thoroughly, making Xander wince and the man who should have been performing the ceremony to remind them that kissing the bride came _after_ the vows.

Giles returned as Angel left, Spike flipping his grande-sire off as he passed by and making a point of kissing Buffy again whilst the older vamp was still watching.

"If there are going to be no more interruptions" the registrar asked, "may I continue?"

"Please do" Buffy nodded turning from her almost-husband to face forwards again, as he did the same.

The ceremony began again and the Scoobies waited on the edge of their seats for the end to come, knowing the reactions from the bride and groom would be unforgettable but not of the good. Xander was hoping that Buffy might hit Spike whilst Anya didn't really care. Joyce couldn't help but get teary eyed, despite the fact the wedding was a sham, Giles would just be glad when the whole thing was over, but Willow, she was starting to wonder if it would be over quite so easily...

Buffy and Spike had written their own vows and the time came for them to tell each other how much they loved each other and how committed they would be from this day forth. Buffy went first.

"My life isn't like other girls, and I always felt like I didn't really fit in, even when I was surrounded by family and friends who love me, but when I'm with you, Spike, I know I belong. In your arms I know I'm safe and when you say you love me I know it's as true as when I say it back. I promise to be there for you as I know you'll be there for me. I will be your leader when you are lost and your follower when you need support. I'll never leave you, I'll never doubt you, and I'll always love you for as long as I live and beyond"

By the time it was Spike's turn there was a lump in his throat and he had trouble getting out the words he wanted to say to the wondrous woman standing before him.

"Buffy, we haven't always been friends, far from it, but deep down I think I always knew I loved you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and ever will meet, to be honest I don't think I deserve you. You're not like other women, I'm not like other men, maybe that's why we found each other. We are meant to be together, I believe that. I love you, I trust you, and I will never leave you, I give you my word"

Despite the fakeness of the wedding, everyone had a hard time not being moved by the beautiful words the bride and groom said to each other. With such love in their eyes and honesty in their looks, it was a wonder to them all that a spell could make it look so real...

"You may now kiss the bride"

Everyone immediately emerged from their teary-eyed staring, all now on the edge of their seats and prepared for the hell that would break lose as soon as that final kiss was over...

__

To Be Continued

****

A/N2 : Final chapter coming soon... :-) Reviews welcome, as always!


	5. Something True

A/N : Well, here we are at the conclusion of this funny little fic. I'm glad to see so many people have enjoyed reading it. Thanks to everyone eho reviewed the previous chapter; SpIkEs AnGeL, spike wuvs buffy, Atterb, RougeCrayon, chazza, Tobert tinkerbell42, twisty-treat, ms trick, gyrlfriend, mar, artemis66, Rachel, Leanne8582, Azrielle - you guys are the best and you make me smile. Oh, Leanne, I loved your idea, but I really can't write sex/smut, I'm no good at it at all, so it's just the kiss at the end of the wedding ceremony that should break the spell in my fic, sorry if that's a little boring, lol. Anyway, here is the end, whch I hope you like, I think it might be a little unbelievable and silly but, well, you'll see what I mean...please review!

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Chapter 5 - Something True

As Buffy's lips parted from Spike's, their little audience were perched on the edge of their seats, awaiting the reaction from both the vampire and the Slayer. They expected cursing and yelling and maybe a little violence on Buffy's part, they did not expect what they saw.

There was silence to begin with, whether it was through shock or something to do with the spell no-one was sure as the bride and groom locked eyes and everyone held their breath, only the registrar unaware of what was happening.

Suddenly without warning Buffy bolted toward the side room where she'd talked to Angel, Spike watching her go with a look of confusion, no-one really noticed, they were too busy worrying about the Slayer.

"I'll go after her" Joyce said gently, rising from her seat but Willow stopped her.

"Please, Mrs Summers, let me go" she more or less begged, "I'll come get you if she asks but I really think I should go first"

Buffy's mother smiled at the red head and nodded. Understanding there would be things the young witch needed to say to her friend, apologies she needed to make, she allowed her to follow Buffy into the adjoining room.

As Willow entered she was not wholly shocked to see tears streaming down the Slayer's face, salt water taking with it most of the eye make-up that the girl had so carefully applied.

"Hey" the red head half-smiled and Buffy sniffed, rubbed the back of her hand across her face and tried to stop her sobbing, but she couldn't. Willow moved to hug her and it was a couple of minutes before either spoke. It was Buffy, who managed to stop her tears for a while, who eventually broke the silence.

"I feel awful" she said sadly and Willow winced.

"I'm sorry" she told her best friend honestly, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but..."

"It's not your fault" the Slayer cut her off, turning away, "The spell, it..., well..." she didn't know how to say what she wanted to and when she tried she only made herself cry more. Her friend decided perhaps she should tell Buffy the honest truth that she'd been hiding from everyone, it certainly couldn't make her anymore upset that she already was.

"Buffy, there was no spell" she said slowly, and Buffy's head shot around to look at her with wide eyes, "Oh well, there was a spell" Willow back-pedalled, "only, not now, before" she sighed as she realised she was making an awful mess of what she meant to say.

She sat down on one of the two chairs in the room and told Buffy she should probably take the other. With that, Willow took a deep breath and started again.

"When I broke the spell, and you and Spike kept on kissing and...stuff, well, Giles assumed, we all did really, that the spell was broken for everyone except you because you hadn't fulfilled your part of it. We thought you had to get married for the spell to break but as much as I agreed it was the only logical explanation, it didn't seem right. I checked all the books, all the similar spells, I couldn't find anything like it, and the more I saw you and Spike together, the more I started to wonder...could it be real?"

"Willow..." Buffy tried to interrupt but the witch waved a hand to dismiss her words and continued to talk.

"I wasn't sure, whether it was real or not, but I figured the only way to know was to go along with it and see the reactions today...I'm sorry Buffy, I was wrong"

The blonde shook her head, not sure whether to laugh or cry, the tears that streamed down her face made the decision for her.

"Wills, you weren't wrong, you were right" she admitted, trying to wipe away the tears that soaked her face, "The spell started it off but...but it's a different kind of magic now"

"Oh my goddess" Willow gasped, realising she was right all along, that Buffy was really in love with Spike, but if that were true..."Why are you crying?"

"Because it's over now" the Slayer sniffed, "Spike will go back to being a hateful jerk and the gang would never understand even if he really did love me like he seemed to"

"Buffy, he can't be that good of an actor" Willow scoffed, "I've seen you two together, knowing there was no spell, he has to love you Buffy, he just has to"

Right on cue, the bleach blond opened the door and stepped somewhat shyly into the room. Willow smiled, wondering how the former Big Bad could look so sweet and innocent and almost a little afraid.

"Thought I'd come and see what was going on with you two, don't think anyone noticed me slip in here, too busy being frantic over the tearful Slayer here" he half smiled as he came in, closed the door behind himself and moved towards the two young women who got to their feet now.

"I think maybe I should leave you two alone..." Willow trailed off and Spike turned to stop her leaving.

"Hey Red, I don't know what mojo you put on us but it made me realise something I never thought was possible, that I could be in love and that I could be loved so much"

"Spike" Willow smiled, "My crazy spell may have jump started this but that magic was broken almost a week ago. You two were in love before, you just didn't notice, what with love being blind and all, and you're in love now, right?" she checked she hadn't just jumped in at the deep end and been wrong.

"Yeah" he nodded, turning to look at Buffy, "Yeah, I'm in love alright"

As the Slayers eyes began to water again, neither she nor Spike took much notice of the fact that Willow was still in the room. Their eyes met, their lips followed, and they held each other tightly as they proved just how real their love was. When they finally broke apart, Buffy sighed.

"You do know this will never work, right?" she said sadly, looking at her feet, "I mean, I'm a Slayer, you're a vampire..."

"Hey" Spike interrupted her rambling, lifting her chin with his finger, he looked deep into her eyes and asked, "Do you love me?"

There was barely a pause before Buffy replied with a smile.

"Yes, I do love you" she told him truthfully.

"Then it will work" he promised her, his gaze never wavering from hers, "because that's all that matters"

She believed him and what's more she trusted him completely. When he said he loved her, she knew he meant it from the look in his eyes. When he kissed her, she felt completely safe, knowing he'd never push her into anything she didn't want. When he held her she felt safer than she ever had with another being.

"Er, guys" Willow interrupted, wishing she didn't have to but knowing she must. They turned to look at her and she smiled nervously, "er, guests out there, kind of wondering what's going on" she reminded them and Buffy's smile disappeared.

"They're never going to understand" she sighed sadly, "They didn't understand before and...he who shall not be named" she smirked, "he had a soul"

"You are my soul" Spike told her with a smile, "you're my everything"

As Willow watched him kiss Buffy again, she just knew this was real. There was not a doubt left in her mind that although it was the magicks that had started this, it was love now in it's truest sense that made these two people want to be together.

"Would you guys be mad if I tried out a spell?" she asked suddenly, causing them to pull apart and look at her strangely, "I promise, I can do this one, and you do want a honeymoon, right?" she smiled slyly as they both nodded and she gestured for them to move to the side so she could concentrate on the back wall.

"Dissolvate" she commanded, waving a hand, and the wall shifted and distorted before their very eyes, before opening up in the shape of an archway.

"Will, that was so cool" Buffy congratulated her on a spell well done and the witch smiled back.

"Thanks" she said, inwardly sighing in relief that she could control at least this little amount of magic, "Now go" she told them, "I'll cover for you"

"Go?" Buffy echoed, "but we can't just..."

"We can, luv" Spike interrupted her, "Red can cover and we'd be gone before they knew what was happening...off on that honeymoon we wanted" he smirked and she blushed as she remembered precisely all the plans they'd made, most of which meant they'd never leave the hotel.

With a glance toward the door that stood between herself and her friends and family, then another look out into the night through the magic door Willow had made, Buffy made her decision.

"Let's go" she grinned, grabbing Spike's hand tightly, using her other hand to hold the edge of her bridal gown up as she prepared to run. They made it through the door that had once been a wall, and turned back just beyond the exit to mouth a 'thanks' to Willow, who smiled before closing the magical door behind them.

"You're welcome" she said to the empty room as she turned to go back into the main hall. She had some explaining to do, for herself and for Buffy and Spike, and it would be complicated, but true love had conquered all so far, and that was what really mattered.

Hurtling down the motorway in Spike's black windowed DeSoto, the newly-weds were on their way to their honeymoon destination as well as the rest of their lives, or life and unlife to be more specific. There were no words, there didn't need to be. Both of them knew why they were there and how much they loved each other, that was all that mattered.

It was several minutes before Spike remembered something and turned to his new wife.

"Here" he said simply, passing a box to her that he'd retrieved from his pocket with his right hand as he drove with his left on the steering wheel.

"A tape?" she said quizzically, tuning the audio cassette over in her hand, "What's on it?" she wanted to know.

"Well put it in the bloody machine and you might find out" Spike told her, his tone only slightly annoyed.

The music started and then the lyrics drifted from the speakers and Buffy's face lit up as her eyes filled with joyful tears as she realised what it was - Wind Beneath My Wings.

"Oh Spike" she sighed.

"It was supposed to be for our reception, the first dance like you wanted" he grumbled in annoyance and a little embarrassment that he'd done something that may be considered sweet.

"It was a beautiful thought" the Slayer told him honestly, a warm smile on her lips.

"So are you" Spike smiled too, glad to know she appreciated his gesture, "A beautiful thought, a beautiful vision, and my beautiful wife"

His right hand picked up her left and their fingers entwined as they continued their literal and metaphorical journey together, accompanied by the music from the car stereo, and the wonderful, magical feeling of true love in their hearts.

THE END


End file.
